


the gods, the universe and you

by gowonators



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Chaptered, F/F, Hate to Love, Humor, Love Triangles, light hearted mostly, tossing up between making jinsoul a cocky bastard or a total clutz, yeojin is haseul's sister that's canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 05:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gowonators/pseuds/gowonators
Summary: In which Haseul comes across a God that can't seem to find her way back home.





	the gods, the universe and you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i’m super nervous to post this because   
> a) im experimenting with a new style of writing (kinda detached...kinda .... simple ? idk what it is) not sure if it’s good or not hm...  
> b) i have not thot this plot thru but whatever hehe it’ll somehow work in the end ;)   
> c) im always nervous LMFAO
> 
> i hope you guys enjoy this!!! let me know what u think!!!!!

Haseul stood behind a tree, watching Sooyoung from a distance. Sooyoung sat on the bench obliviously, studying the lines on her palms carefully. She would occasionally throw a glance towards the entrance of the school gates. There was no doubt in Haseul’s mind that Sooyoung was waiting for her. But here she was, hiding. Like a coward.

Haseul sighed, turning around with her back pressed against the tree. She didn’t mind that some of the dirt would stain her white collared shirt. She didn’t mind the pieces of bark that dug into her skin. She didn’t mind the ant that was crawling on her arm -- actually, she did. Haseul flicked the ant off her arm. To be honest, Haseul wanted to go up to Sooyoung right now and pepper her with kisses, put her head on her shoulder, have her arms wrapped around her neck...but she couldn’t.

Not anymore.

Well, soon anyway.

Haseul turned around to face the tree, watching Sooyoung again. Sooyoung remained seated on the park’s bench, but she wasn’t studying her palms anymore. She was now looking upwards, her gaze focused on the fluttering leaves that danced with the rhythm of the spring breeze. Sooyoung had clutched the edge of the seat tightly, and her feet swung above the ground lazily. Haseul smiled, it was times like these that she would forget that Sooyoung wasn’t a human.

Haseul stopped smiling. 

“Hey Soo,” Haseul greeted, throwing a smile she hoped Sooyoung thought was genuine. Sooyoung beamed up at her and moved to make room for her girlfriend. Haseul sat down, hugging her backpack against her chest. 

“Hey, what took you so long? I’ve been waiting for ages.” Sooyoung replied, throwing an arm over Haseul’s shoulder. Haseul tensed.

“Oh, sorry.” Haseul lied, “I was talking to Professor Lee. He wanted to see me.”

“Why?”

“I flunked the last test.”

“Huh?” Sooyoung turned to look at Haseul, “Lee’s class? I thought you were good at chemistry. Didn’t you get like...I forgot the exact number but like a ninety on the last test?”

Haseul blinked before she tucked a loose strand behind her ear, a habit she did when she was lying. She could feel her neck start to burn under Sooyoung's interrogative gaze. Haseul pulled up her collar, trying her best to hide the red that had slowly start to bloom up her neck. “Ah yeah! I did!” Haseul threw Sooyoung a sheepish smile, “We just had a surprise quiz today and I wasn’t prepared.” Haseul was surprised at how easy it was to lie. 

Sooyoung laughed, running a hand down Haseul’s hair. “I like your hair, by the way. Short hair suits you, you know?”

Haseul’s heart fluttered and she didn’t want it to.

“Thanks,” was all she could say. 

Sooyoung smiled. Haseul wishes she hadn’t. 

“Hey, Sooyoung?” Haseul voiced quietly after a moment of silence passed. 

“Hm?” She hummed back, her eyes focused on a bird perched high above them on a branch. It too looked back at her. Soon, the bird fluttered away, not looking back once. Haseul wondered if it was because of Sooyoung. 

“I…” she began, “never mind.”

This piqued Sooyoung’s interest and she averted her attention back to her girlfriend, “Hey...What is it? Everything okay?” Sooyoung had reached out to cup Haseul’s right cheek delicately, her cold fingers brushing lightly against her jaw to force her to look at her. Haseul saw Sooyoung’s brown eyes soften, and for a moment Haseul is reminded of the brownies she baked over the weekend. The sunlight that cut through the leaves made everything about Sooyoung more intense, and she couldn’t take the feeling of her heart pounding crazily against her ribcage.

Any other day Haseul would’ve kissed her.

“What’s wrong?” Sooyoung repeated, her brows furrowed in concern. Sooyoung placed her forehead against her girlfriends. Haseul could only try to fight back the tears that were threatening to escape. Usually, they were wary about public affection, but it was already half past four and the only students still hanging around the school are stuck in detention and wouldn’t be out for another hour.

“I…” Haseul whispered, her voice so low she wondered if Sooyoung heard her. “I was just...I was thinking about what you told me a few days ago.”

Sooyoung blinked before humming, “Hm? What did we talk about?”

“You don’t remember?”

“I was drunk, Haseul…” Sooyoung laughed, pulling away. Haseul almost reached out for Sooyoung, craving the warmth of her girlfriend, for the sudden spring breeze had left a trail of goosebumps on her exposed arms. “How could I remember anything?” Upon realizing that Haseul wasn’t laughing with her Sooyoung stopped, adopting a frown instead, “What’s wrong? Did we talk about something important?” 

“Is it true what you said about humans and God’s being together?” Haseul blurted. Sooyoung’s smile had fallen off completely. The birds in the distance stopped chirping. The clouds stopped moving. Time had stopped just for them. 

“What?”

“Is it true, Sooyoung? That humans and God’s can’t be together? 

“I never said that.” Sooyoung had removed the arm from Haseul’s shoulder. She clasped her hands together instead, wringing them awkwardly. Haseul could do nothing but watch her, a strange feeling bubbling up in her chest. Anger? Fear? Weren’t they the same anyway? 

“I never said that,” Sooyoung said finally. She wasn’t looking at Haseul anymore, choosing to stare at something in the distance. Haseul scowled, and she too began to stare at something in the distance. She tightened her hold on her backpack.

“I never said that,” Sooyoung repeated.

“Sooyoung!” Haseul exclaimed, her nails digging into the fabric of her bag. 

“What?” Sooyoung looked at Haseul, “What? What do you want me to say? It doesn’t matter what I said. My words have no credibility. I was drunk. End of discussion.”

“You can’t do that, you know? You can’t just shove this under the rug as you do with everything else when I find out about something that you don’t want me to know!”

“Why do I have to tell you? You wouldn’t understand.” Sooyoung rolled her eyes. Haseul knew she was angry. It was pretty obvious, with the way Sooyoung’s eyes flared a strong red when they made eye contact. Sooyoung stood up abruptly, brushing the imaginary dirt from her skirt. Slinging her backpack over one shoulder she turned to face Haseul, “Talk to you later.” 

“I want to break up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading <3   
> also thx 2 oomf for reading this b4 i posted it on ao3 monkey covering eyes emoji 
> 
> twitter: @/haseurls
> 
> see u wnvr i decide to post the next update!!


End file.
